The present invention relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus.
As an optical reproducing apparatus used in an dance hall such as a disco, so-called “club”, for enjoying dancing to the music, for example, a reproducing apparatus as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-251411, is known. This reproducing apparatus has a function as the following: A beat signal generation timing that indicates a reproducing end position on a first CD (Compact Disc), and a beat signal generation timing that indicates a reproducing start position on a second CD are respectively detected. At the timing when the reproducing point of the first CD reaches the reproducing end position, reproducing of the second CD starts from the reproducing start position. According to this reproducing apparatus, the first music can be switched to the second music so that at the timing when the beat on the reproducing end point of the first music is generated, the beat on the reproducing start point of the second music is generated. Therefore, the second music can be continuously reproduced without pause.
This kind of optical disc reproducing apparatus as described above further has a function (hereinafter referred to as a “hot start function”) in which a reproduction from a position set as a start point (hereinafter referred to as “A point”) is started immediately after pressing of a button. The optical disc reproducing apparatus may further have a function (hereinafter referred to as “stutter function”) in which the reproduction from the A point is performed only while the button is being pressed, and a function (hereinafter referred to as “seamless loop function”) in which the reproduction is performed repeatedly and seamlessly between the A point and a position set as an end point (hereinafter referred to as “B point”). A user such as a DJ (Disc Jockey) firstly sets the A point according to the following operation, so as to utilize the functions as described above.
The user firstly searches across a track of music to be reproduced with a track selector on which a rotary encoder and the like is used. Then, the user conducts a search inside of the track, for example, by use of a shuttle and the like, at appropriate intervals (for example, at one minute interval). Furthermore, by operating a jog, the user conducts a search for audio signals in units of frame, and sets a beat on a desired position as the A point.